


A Path to Peace and redemption (on Hold)

by V_Gintok_V



Series: For honor Last Hope for Peace [1]
Category: For Honor (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cults, Death, Demigods, Depression, F/F, F/M, For Honor, Horkos, Magic, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationship(s), War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Gintok_V/pseuds/V_Gintok_V
Summary: Our story starts with a learning Black Prior that is trying to not get criticized about being who he is. As Black Priors were helping Apollyon to kill the sheep and bring out the wolves until she met her demise. Now he is here to make peace between the four factions and bring redemption for the atrocities Apollyon and her followers committed.
Relationships: Black Prior/ Warmonger, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: For honor Last Hope for Peace [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868815
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an intro and this is my first story

So here I am a Black prior getting chewed out by my superior and father figure He is upset with me because I disobeyed a direct order which led to the injury I have on my leg. I was supposed to be scouting for Viking camps that are said to be around our stronghold, I attacked A lone Viking but turned out to be an ambush. Two other Vikings were hiding in the brush. I had won the fight but came out with a gash on my leg. Since Apollyon’s defeat, everything started to go haywire the knights have started to lose territory and we’ve started to increase our manpower to the frontlines thanks to Lord warden, My superior a Lawbringer with silver engraved armor a battle-hardened strategist in his forties telling me it was a stupid idea I know he means well he is just stressed he just got a lot on his mind- are you listening to me Sparax? he looks at me with the most unamused look. I didn’t even try to lie and anger him even more, I said no to him.

The Lawbringer just sighed and looked at Sparax and said you are off duty until you listen to orders and heal up. The healer said it’ll take two weeks during that time you can think about what happened. I'll send my new second to check up on you, after all, you won’t give me another heart attack when you are nearly at death's door, Please go to your quarters. I've got a meeting and a letter to write. I sighed as Sparax left. I rubbed my forehead trying to relax, Sadly my peace was interrupted. I heard my door get knocked on. Come in. A peacekeeper came in. It was my second, Sir? she said quietly. Yes, Aurora? The officers and the others ready for the meeting Aurora said. Alright, I’ll be out, give me a little bit and Aurora please call me Adrius.

Adrius grabbed his helmet and headed towards the planning room. I opened the door and was greeted by two wardens, a conqueror and a centurion. I quickly started the meeting so I can quickly start explaining the plan so they can study the plan afterward. So Adrius began looking at the four heroes while pointing at the map and explaining there are four Viking camps we are planning to take out. We are having four groups of five. We'll wait until dawn to strike to catch them off guard. Any questions? Adrius asked. They all shook their heads fully understanding the plan. 

(Meanwhile in Sparax’s room)  
Sparax was deep in thought Cursing himself that he can’t sleep while unconsciously polishing his weapon and wondering what went wrong in that fight I have never seen one of those Vikings before She was incredibly fast and crazy she even tried to pounce me, Fortunately, I got away- did you even hear me knock the last five times? Sorry I was thinking about a skirmish against a Viking seen or heard before. You mean the fight that cost you that wound and causing your superior to be worried about your health, she said. Wait who are you? I’m Adrius’s new second, Aurora. Pleased to meet you Aurora. Likewise, she said in a Prickly manner. What’s wrong? Sparax asked. Tsk, you are what’s wrong you’ve made your superior worry about you I’m surprised he didn’t punish you severely what I think you should do is keep yourself out of trouble for the time being, after all, there are certain words I go by that my adoptive mother went by, And that is? Sparax said. gjörðir segia Meira en orð. Aurora said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, somethings I want to make clear there will be some characters that will be edgy and holy I don't want to hear complaints that it is cringy it's my story, not yours. Also sorry if it's short.

Sparax stood there dumbfounded like she said magic is real, She must’ve noticed this because she looked more irritated than she was before. I said deeds speak louder than words and before you say anything rash My adoptive mother was a Viking Settler, those are the words she went by through her entire life. I never knew my actual mother father they were killed during a Viking raid, She walked up to my helmet inspecting- no Gazing into it as if she was reliving painful memories and still continued to speak. My life was nice with my mother was old but everyone loved her so she and I would babysit all the children while the others would go hunting for food. She chuckled a bit, There was this other Viking girl I was quite fond of although some people didn’t treat her right, her name was Ylva. Ylva and I were very fond of each other. Ylva confessed her love for me and I was surprised because I was still considered an outsider But she didn’t care that I was considered an outsider she still loved me all the same because I treated her all the same as everyone else in the village so I accepted her love. The first few days were amazing but things started to go bad, Villagers started to go missing then turn up dead in the forest my mother gave me a weapon to protect myself. Then she paused, That terrible night I was woken up I heard screams of my mother and villagers I ran towards the front door of the house just for my mother to come through the door with her arms wide for what I thought was a hug but she collapsed in my arms till I noticed a hatchet lodged in her back I looked back at my mother, her eyes were faded and before I knew it Vikings from another clan were attacking they barged through the door and started chasing me I was running through the night until I tripped and twisted my ankle and the Vikings surrounded me and, she sounded like her voice was breaking. Before she could continue I put a hand on her shoulder and told her that’s enough It seems you’ve been through a lot and it would be cruel if just let you talk about it to me when I just met you. Before she could speak Go to Terry at the tavern and tell him I sent you he might mention that I still have to pay his tab for that tell him I’ll be down there tomorrow to repay tab and when he gives you a mug, tap on the mug four times he’ll know it’s serious and won’t question why I sent you. Now go I have to get ready to get some sleep. She chuckled before she left and said I might have been wrong about you. And I was alone in my room I frowned a little, only if you know what I’ve been through. I took off all my armor that remained on my body and blew out the candles and slipped into bed.

(Next Day in Sparax’s room)  
Ugh, I woke up with an irritating pain in my wound sometimes I would love to punch my past self for being so vain or else I wouldn’t be in this unbearable pain. I looked over to my helmet, sword, And kite shield and noticed some dents on my helmet and wear on my sword and shield. I probably should take them to Sage she’ll probably want to kill me when Sage notices I wreaked her amazing craftsmanship. But first, before I do any of that.

(Sparax knelt with difficulty but managed, and whispered a prayer for aid.)  
“Mysterious God of the Lost, eternal darkness in the light, hear my prayer in my troubled hour. Cleanse my heart so I may be alleviated by my anguish. I request this of you as your devout follower, o Darkest pit. Absolve me with your glorious mercy.” There that is done time to go to Sage then Derric's. Off I go I guess.

I Quickly dropped my gear at Sage’s workshop Thankfully she was not there. Off to Derric’s.

As soon walk into Derric room he was making potions for somebody, Hey, Sparax make yourself comfortable got to make this first then I’ll tend to you, Derric said. Derric was a Blonde, long hair slightly covers a round, friendly face. Gentle blue eyes, set elegantly within their sockets, watch eagerly over the folk they've rarely felt at home for so long.  
The fire has left a mark reaching from the right side of the forehead, running towards the right side of his lips, and ending on his left nostril leaves a compelling memory of his unfortunate past.

Darric, a true friend among all of us. He stands common among others, despite his strong frame he is a fairly nice guy.

There's something inexplicable about him, perhaps it's his unusual looks, or perhaps it's simply his sympathy. nonetheless, people tend to ask him about his time being head healer while hoping to one day follow in his footsteps to become an apprentice.

Alright, Sparax what do you need?

What? Oh yeah, My wound is in pain, Derric cocked an eyebrow. Alright let me take a look at your wound, shall we? Derric opened the bandages and It looked like it was healing up nice. It’s just some inflammation here take this it’ll make you drowsy and numb the pain but I want you to take some rest to keep off that leg. And Sparax if I’m gone you have my permission to leave but before you do take these potions to Terry so he could give to his brother.

Alright I will I was planning to go there anyway I’ve got to repay my tab and before you go could I have some medicine for a headache I have a feeling someone is gonna need it. Alright, Derric nodded. I slowly closed my eyes to go into a deep sleep.


End file.
